bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Ahatake Noriko Kurosaki/Kan'na
"...As Ice is to Fire..." - Dusk-Sama Ahatake "Noriko" Kurosaki (黒幸唖畑典濃, Kurosaki Ahataki-Noriko), also called the White Balancer (白の均衡 Shiro no Kokō) is the Kan'na version of Ahatake Noriko Kurosaki. He is a Hanyō who dwells in the world of the living. Appearance Ahatake of Kan'na bears a strikingly similar appearance to Taiki Kurosaki, son of Ahatake from Sonoma. Ahatake has the appearance of a young man with long, white hair, with strands that frame his face, and bright blue eyes. He is fairly tall, lean built person, and pale skin. He wears various outfits, the most common being a black, blue and white shirt with unattached sleeves, and black pants. Around his waist, he wears a cloth of strange material. Ahatake wears no shoes, walking barefoot, but his feet seem to be unscarred. Personality Unlike the Ahatake of Sonoma, Ahatake of Kan'na is much more quiet and serious, possibly due to the twisted world he lives in. He is very polite, addressing even enemies with honorifics. Outside of his family, he trusts no one at all, and, if given provocation, will attack without warning. Similar to his Sonoma counterpart, Ahatake is someone who learns through his body. Another similarity shared is that Ahatake's personality type and fighting style as being a power type (types that are best suited to charging straight in) and are best effective in battle when sent in first, in the front to clear a path through the enemy's defensive line, making a way in after them for the rest of the team. Ahatake shares a fondness for fish and water, his hideout being a strange mixture of nature and man-made structures. In battle, Ahatake is less likely to spare an enemies life, unlike the Sonoma Ahatake who has been ridiculed by Nami Haruo for his kindness in battle. Ahatake prefers to make his kills as quick and as clean as possible, wanting to see as little blood hit the ground as possible. Due to the current state of his world, Ahatake seems to take it upon himself to defend the remaining humans who are alive but in hiding from the Hollows, which now infest the World of the Living. This stems from his nature to be of as much help to people as he possibly can, something Megami seems to disapprove of. History Ahatake was born into the world of the living to exiled Shinigami Kaemon Kurosaki, and Hanyo Gikeko Kurosaki. He was born into the post-apocalyptic World of the Living in the Kan'na universe. Due to the multitude of Hollows that exist in this world, he tapped into his powers much earlier than Sonoma Ahatake did, as a seven year old child. While he wandered off from his parents one day, he found himself cornered by a Hollow. In an act of desperation, and due to his want to live, he triggered his demonic abilities inherited from his mother, killing the Hollows in a flash of ice. After having tabbed into his powers, his father decided it was time for him to be trained. After several months of training, Ahatake was able to gain access to the Shinigami abilities inherited from his father, and since then abandoned the physical body he had when he was born, to take on spiritual form. Abilities Ice Generation and Manipulation: Similarly to his Sonoma counterpart, Ahatake is the child of an elemental demon, though, in his case, his mother was a Yuki-onna, a snow woman, and therefore possessed abilities of ice, which were passed on to her son. With his ice-based powers, Ahatake is able to create ice, and use it for shields, weapons, and even methods of transportation. He is also able to generate cold air, which seems to have the added affect of killing off weaker spiritual beings. Kidō Expert: Unlike his Sonoma counterpart, Ahatake is very proficient in the use of Kidō, able to fight off several Adjuchas-level Hollows with minor spells, showing the power he gives while casting them :Meidō: (冥土, The Other World) is a technique that can be utilized by Ahatake, similar in principle to a Garganta, however, it's opening is a large circle rather than an eye-like opening, or one that tears into the sky. It allows him to temporarily travel from Kan'na to Sonoma and back. He learned this technique from Dyan Arashi. Vast Spiritual Power: Possibly due to his ice related abilities, Ahatake's spiritual pressure is elemental, in this case, ice. His Spiritual Pressure is said to be very large and "cold", and can be used offensively to freeze people and Hollows. Due to being a Visored with demonic attributes, he possesses dual Hollow-Shinigami spiritual pressure that is noted to be dark and foul. Hakuda Combatant: Ahatake has been seen fighting against Hollows with his bare hands, but he uses his sword more commonly, so his skill in this field has yet to be seen. Zanpakutō Shishusaiga (白守護牙 White Protection Fang) is Ahatake's Zanpakutō . When sealed, it takes the form of an ordinary wakizashi. The hilt is light blue, and the tsuba is in the form of a octagon. Shishusaiga's spirit takes the form of a young woman with pure white hair tied in twintails, a grey shirt with unattached sleeves, a tie, a short skirt, and black boots that reach past her knees. According to Ahatake, Shishusaiga is a peaceable Zanpakutō spirit, easy enough to get along with, but just as easily offended by remarks, and seems to cry often. Ahatake remarks that, after unlocking his Bankai, he is very surprised by his weapon's spirit's humanoid appearance and meek attitude. Unlike most Zanpakutō , Ahatake does not wear it on his body, but he summons the blade in a manner similar to the Zanpakutō Spirit Muramasa. Ahatake's inner world is noted to be the opposite of the world he inhabits, While his world is destroyed and there is barely anything around, his inner world is lush, green and full of life. Even animals can be found inside it. :Shikai: The release command for Shishusaiga is Defend and Obey (守り、従う Mori, shitagau). When released, it changes from a wakizashi to a standard katana, the blade a dazzling white, and the tsuba becomes a fur of snow white color. ::Shikai Special Ability: Shishusaiga's Shikai Special Ability is the ability to generate and maintain barriers. With a simple swing of his sword, he can generate various, solid, semi-transparent crimson barriers. These are purely for defence, but the shapes can be altered to suit his need, and can be used to protect others as well as him. His limit is three barriers at a time, assuming they are averaged sized. :::Toku Haku (匿咀嚼 Shield Bite): The first known instance of Ahatake's barriers being able to be used in an offensive manner. Altering the barrier he's already created, he can form it into anything of his choice, ranging from spears, to darts, even as a covering for his blade. When unattached to his blade however, a swing of his blade sends the barrier hurtling towards the enemy, and, depending on it's current design, can either crush, cut, or even grind its target, causing pain, if not death on weaker foes. :::Akuma Semeku Bou (悪魔責め苦房 Devil's Torture Chamber): Ahatake forms a large, square, nearly transparent barrier around his opponent. On each face of the square, he leaves several holes. Then, he uses Toku Haku to form several barrier blades, and with a swing of his blade, the swords insert themselves easily into the holes, piercing and normally killing the victim. :Bankai: Shatsusaiga (遮蔽殴殺牙 Shielding Striking Fang) is the name of Ahatake's Bankai. In this form, it maintains it's Shikai appearance, though the blade now glows an ominous red. ::Bankai Special Ability: Carrying over from his Shikai, Ahatake's Bankai Special Ability summons a spherical barrier around him. Despite it's weak looking appearance (it is rather transparent and flickers occasionally), Ahatake calls takes great pride in his barrier. Due to his Bankai, Ahatake rarely has to move in battle, because his barrier is capable of both defence and offence. He is able to completely control the barrier, while still keeping it around himself, able to shape it in any way he pleases, for the purposes of attack, an example is shaping it into a spear (still connected to the barrier, so more like a bladed tentacle) or even to defend others, wrapping it around them, though they do not feel it, it is visible, but does not hinder them when they make a movement. When it is wrapped around someone else, he is able to get a feel for them, able to feel the beat of their heart, the flow of their blood in their veins. Ahatake says this has it's uses, for when he sends partners out on missions, the barrier keeps him informed as to whether they are alive or not. There is no known limit to how far somone can move with Ahatake's barrier wrapped around them, but Ahatake has never never tested too far of a distance. When it is used for offence, the barrier's attacks are very solid despite it's appearance, and also very fast, and the tentacle can be disconnected from the barrier and controlled with Shatsusiaga. While spears are the main form of offence, the barrier can take any shape Ahatake wishes, even that of a human, to fight for him like a puppet. The longer Ahatake uses this barrier in one battle, the quicker he is able to change it's form and the stronger it's attacks become. ::However, a downside to this barrier is whenever Ahatake feels an instinctive need to protect himself, the barrier will return to it's spherical shape around him, and it will harden, becoming like diamond. In this form, Ahatake cannot manipulate the barrier at all, no matter how hard he tries. He states that for his Bankai to take this form is a rare occurrence, as he rarely feels such a need to defend himself in the first place. Hollowfication Like the Ahatake from Sonoma used to, Ahatake of Kan'na possesses Hollow abilities. Hollow Mask: Ahatake's Hollow mask takes the form of a traditional Japanese Oni mask, with red stripes under the eyes and on the sides of the mask. :*'Power Augmentation': While wearing the mask, Ahatake's Hollow powers supplement his Shinigami powers, giving him a vast increase in both strength and durability. :*'Cero:' Ahatake's has been shown firing Cero from his fingertip with excessively destructive power. His Cero is a green color instead of red, and is charged very fast. ::*'Cero Oscuras' ((黒虚閃 (セロ・オスキュラス), sero osukyurasu; Spanish for "Dark Zero," Japanese for "Black Hollow Flash") is a black cero with a blue-green outline to it, and the most powerful Cero Ahatake can muster. The Cero Oscuras' range is vast, and its attack power is massive, and covers any exposed light into pitch darkness. Ahatake's Cero Oscuras far outstrips his normal Cero in power, but has the unfortunate side effect of shattering Ahatake's Hollow mask before the time limit is up, and he cannot summon it for an hour. Trivia *Ahatake's theme is Hero by Skillet. Quotes Category:Character